Behind You
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: You took everything he ever wanted. But it didn't matter, did it. He still had you. And you knew, didn't you, that he would always be right behind you. LuZo.


Title – Behind You

Type – OneShot

Genre(s) – Angst/Humor/Romance/Poem

Character(s) – Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Robin, Franky, Chopper, Kuina, Mihawk

Pairing(s) - LuZo

Warnings - Yaoi, mentions of sexual activity, yaoi-loving mugiwara crew

I do not own One Piece.

Poem is made by myself.

Please review.

* * *

Roronoa Zoro. The Demon Hunter. Whatever people call me these days. That's me. The green-haired dude. Remember? You do? I'm surprised. Nobody seems to know me by those two names anymore. Now all they call me is mugiwara's first mate or mugiwara's lover or mugiwara's bitch. Don't get me wrong though. I love Luffy. I honestly do. But I also hate him. Why, you ask? It's rather simple actually. Let me explain.

Before I met Luffy I had a dream. A dream of being the best and most talented swordsman in existence. A dream I shared with Kuina. My first love. My best friend. It was my ambition. Something I would sacrifice anything for to achieve. At least that's what I thought. I thought I was strong enough to be able to choose my goal and ambition over my friends, my nakama, my beloved ones. I was right. I could. I knew I could. But then something happened. I fell in love. It took me so long to figure out what I was feeling. Took me even longer to accept my feelings. And when I did... it destroyed me.

Luffy, my love, came to me first. Confident, carefree and clumsy as ever he bluntly stated how long he had liked me, how long he had kept it secret, how long he had been fighting, how he couldn't resist it any longer and how he longed for me. But then he started rambling. A sign of nervousness. I guess it was my quitness and lack of response. I was in shock. Could you blame me? Then he realized why I was so quiet, laughed and practically raped my mouth with his own. It was wonderful.

Until we got interrupted by that stupid love-cook and his lovavble way of saying dinner is ready. I was prepared for the insults. I was prepared for a battle. I was prepared for the disgusted faces. But I was not prepared for a smug smirk and a 'took you long enough'. Neither was I prepared for a tackle-hug from Frankie, a glomp from teary-eyed Chopper and Nami, a kiss on both cheeks from Robin and a talk about safe sex from Ussop. I even thought I heard Thousand Sunny Go cheer. I repeat. It was _wonderful_. Life was wonderful.

Luffy, despite his childish character, was a brilliant lover and an animal in bed which often left me limping afterwards. Love-cook did a total switch. A very annoying one too. He started treating me like a woman. Taking every opportunity to point out that _I_, mighty Demon Hunter, Roronoa Zoro, was the bottom of the relationship. Nami and Robin decided that I was one of them from that moment and though it saved me from getting punched to death by the red-headed she-demon I found it just as annoying. Chopper started treating me like I was his mother thanks to Robin who decided it was time to tell the rest of the crew how she encountered me armed with several babies. Ussop taunted me like I was his damsel in distress and Frankie... closet-pervert that he is... kept offering to make us some... toys for the bedroom. My life had changed. Despite the fact that it was a life I never wanted, I life I never thought I'd have, I life I thought I would've hated... I had never been more happy.

But then _it_ happened.

I was so caught up with my wonderful life of being loved, appreciated and wanted that I had temporarily forgot my goal, my ambition. I had forgotten Kuina. Temporarily. Just enough for everything to go wrong. Mihawk, the one I had to defeat in order to complete my dream, was left behind. The Strawhat Crew had sailed right passed him. Ignored him. Finding him completely useless. They had not even seen him. _I_ had not even seen him. And then he was gone. I regained my sight. I wanted to go back. Luffy wanted to go forward. I followed him. I couldn't help it. It was automatic. Like a lover's instinct. Nobody commented. Like it was expected of me.

Behind you, luffy. Wherever you will go, I will be right behind you. Like a faithful lover. Like a trained pet. Like a weak, defenseless fool in need of a hero.

Kuina, forgive me. I failed.

_Did you know that you're a murderer_

_I guess not so it seems_

_Despite you being my lover_

_You destroyed my ambition, my dream_

_As much as I want to hate you though_

_I'll go wherever you might go_

_Cause I know it is you who I need_

_It hits me so painfully, like a stampede_

_Call me dumb, call me crazy_

_Cause it's my everything I'm deserting, you see_

_Just to be right behind you, Luffy..._

000

My first One Piece fanfic. I've been wanting to right this for a very long time. Please review.


End file.
